


Hello, My Name is Charles Xavier

by ascoolsuchasi



Series: Bad Things [9]
Category: Shame (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1stclass_kink, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascoolsuchasi/pseuds/ascoolsuchasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anticipationwantneedlust. It's not something that he can control </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, My Name is Charles Xavier

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mentions of blood and urine tests/samples.

One of the first things that strike Charles is that the walls are a homey, familiar yellow and pink. The second is that he’s the only male in the waiting room. 

He bites his lip and smiles sheepishly at the young, curvy girl with long brown hair behind the counter.

She smiles back at him and looks down and shuffles around some papers, then gives him a clipboard. 

“Umm...”

She smiles again and says, “You’re going to have to read and sign through all this, hun.”

Charles grimaces and says, “Okay...Do you have um, a pen that I can use?”

“Sure, hun.” 

Charles coughs out something that has him thinking that he should say goodbye to his lungs soon, then smiles weakly and says, “Ugh, thanks...”

The girl smiles and hands him a tissue box and says, “Angel.”

Charles nods and tips the clipboard towards her. “Right, thanks Angel.”

The questions start out simple.

Are you currently sexually active? If not, have you ever been sexually active?

Do you have sex with men, women, or both?

Are you currently in an intimate relationship?

Have you had multiple sexual partners in your lifetime?

Within the past year, how many partners have you had?

Do you have vaginal sex? If you do, do you give it, or receive it?

Do you have oral sex? If you do, do you give it, receive it, or both?

So you have anal sex? If yes, do you give it, receive it, or both?

And get increasing embarrassing and make him squirm in his seat.

Have you ever been treated for a sexually transmitted disease/infection? If yes, what was the name of the STD/I? What was the treatment? Did you complete the full course?

Do you use condoms or other protection when having sex? If you do not, why?

And some, he doesn’t know what to answer, because he knows _nothing_ about Erik, so how is he to know if he’s used IV drugs or is an alcoholic or has had a blood transfusion, or, _jesus- please no_ , a STD. And he doesn’t even know how to explain his current predicament.

_Hi, my name is Charles Xavier and I’m in a committed relationship and I blew a guy I know nothing about in an alley way a couple weeks ago and haven’t stopped yet and now I’m sick and losing weight and my head won’t stop fucking pounding and I’m terrified that I might have gonorrhea or worse- AIDS._

_Yeah,_ Charles thinks, _that’s going to blow over real well._

He walks back over to Angel and hands her the questionnaire with another weak smile and she says with a small smile, “Thank you, hun. Doctor Grey will see you soon.”  

Charles bites his bottom lip and says, “Thanks” quietly.

Back in his seat, he sighs and looks down at the coffee table with pamphlets and magazines spread out over it.  He picks up one of them and reads a few pages out of it before he sets it back down with a frown. That was more than he ever wanted to know about any actor. Ever. 

“Excuse me,” Charles glances over at the girl with red hair with odd white streaks speaking to him, “but, um, do you have the time?”

He squints up at the wall clock and says, “A quarter to three.” and looks back to her.

She smiles and asks, “So why are you here? Is your girlfriend, you know...”

Charles stares at her for a moment while her words sink in and then he flushes bright red and stammers out, “Oh, uh, no I just- I don’t have a uh, a girlfriend. I just- I,” he quieted down to a whisper as he says, “just need to get tested for, umm. You know. Stuff.”

The girl smiled and offers him her hand, saying, “I’m Anna Marie.”

Charles takes the proffered hand and says, “Xa-”

“Xavier?” Calls out Angel. “Charles Xavier?”

“Right.” Charles offers Anna a weak smile and walks over to Angel.

“Yes?” He says and stuffs his hands into his jeans’ pockets.

She smiles and says, “Doctor Grey will see you now.” and opens the door to the back of the clinic.

He has to wait another five minutes before anyone came into his room, and when someone did, the boy smiles this calming smile and asks, “Charles Xavier, yes?”

Charles looks over to him and nods in assent. 

“Good.” His smile widens and he holds out a small, plastic cup. “I’m sorry to disturb you here, but we are going to need a urine sample from you, Mr Xavier.”

Charles groans internally, but smiles any ways and grabs the cup, thinking _it’s all for the greater good- just another test._

By the time he gets back, there’s a tall red haired woman in a white lab coat standing by the counter.

“Hello,” she says with a smile that doesn’t quiet reach her eyes, “you must be,” she looks down at her clipboard, “Charles Xavier, yes?”

Charles nods awkwardly. “Yeah.”

“Alright then, let’s get started.” She points to the cot on the opposite wall. “You can sit down if you want.”

Charles nods again and makes his way over to the cot.

“Alright, Mr Xavier, it says here on you papers that you have had sex with men and participated in anal sex.”

Charles bites his lip and fights down a blush when he nods. “That’s right.”

“It also says that you have not used condoms during sex with your partners, care to explain?” She smiles assuringly. 

Charles coughs. “Umm, I’m in a committed relationship? I have been for about uh, two years now and umm,” Charles flushes, “I umm, kinda sorta had-” he makes a gesture with his hands, “I umm, had oral sex,” and winces at his words, “with a guy I didn’t really know anything about and didn’t use anything then because- well I don’t know and now I’m-” he cuts himself off and takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes.

Doctor Grey doesn’t miss a beat. She nods and says, “Alright. Have you told your partner?”

Charles looks up to her with wide, wide blues eyes and shakes his vehemently. She nods again. 

“Okay, and you gave Armando a urine sample already?”

Charles nods slowly. 

“Alright, I would like to ask you a few more questions. Is that okay, Mr Xavier?”

Charles nods again _._

“This man you had oral sex with, did you receive or give?”

“Give.”

“And did he ejaculate in your mouth or anywhere near it?”

Charles nods and says, “Near.” with a sort of small grimace.

Doctor Grey nods and asks, “And you don’t know anything about his past sexual encounters?”

“No.” And Charles can’t help but feel ridiculously stupid, thinking _fucking idiot- such a bad idea- whywhywhy._

“Alright Mr Xavier, I’m going to need a blood sample, just to be sure. We’re going to test for the major STIs- chlamydia, gonorrhea, syphilis, and HIV. The blood sample will only take a few  minutes and you just need to go down the hall. Armando will be there.” She pats his shoulder in attempt at being reassuring and says, “We’ll contact you in a few weeks when we get the results.” and smiles and walks out of the room.

 

Two and a half weeks later, Charles gets a phone call and breathes out for what feels like the first time in years. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me your kinks and I'll try and write them in!


End file.
